Soldat
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: /!\Concours Marine /!\ Une homme. Une guerre. Le sang vombrissant aux oreilles, l'adrénaline pulsant dans les veines. Un soldat. / POV Fullbody


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici ma nouvelle production, écrite pour le Concours Marine de Minimilie ! Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Florent Pagny « Le soldat ». Je vous laisse découvrir ça ^^

Bonne lecture !

XOXOXOXO

Mon nom est Fullbody.

Je suis un Marine de seconde zone, relégué au dernier rang depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier, je suis loin d'être faible. J'ai combattu beaucoup de pirates, ma force n'est plus à prouver. J'ai vu beaucoup de combats, participé à nombre d'entre eux, usant de mes talents dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Et aujourd'hui me voici dans la plus grande bataille de notre siècle, peut-être même de l'Histoire.

Marine Ford.

L'éternelle lutte. Les pirates contre les marines. Les mauvais contre les bons.

Tout cela pour un homme qui veux sauver son frère.

Des légendes de la piraterie et les plus hauts gradés de nos armées se sont retrouvés dans la cour d'exécution.

Barbe Blanche et ses innombrables fils, Ivankov et ses travelos accompagnant Luffy au chapeau de paille, contre l'amiral commandant en chef Sengoku, plus cinq des sept grands corsaires. Une armada d'amiraux, de lieutenants plus forts les uns que les autres font face aux pirates les plus renommés. Il y a aussi d'anciens Marines comme Crocodile ou Jimbei, venus prêter main forte aux pirates. Tant de figures célèbres réunis pour une bataille qui marquera l'Histoire.

Et enfin, nous, simples soldats, chair à canon parmi ces monstres de puissance.

_A l´heure où la nuit passe au milieu des tranchées, _où ce qui pourrait être la nuit, le combat fait rage._  
_Il me semble que ça fait des heures que j'use de mes poings dans la mêlée. La terre tremble au rythme des attaques meurtrières des détenteurs de fruit du démon.

Au milieu du vacarme ambiant, les coups s'enchainent, tantôt sur mon adversaire, tantôt sur moi. Je crois que mon visage est ensanglanté mais je ne m'en rends à peine compte.

Nous sommes ici pour arrêter les pirates. Mais dans ce bain de sang, j'ai juste l'impression d'être là pour tuer le maximum de personnes, sans même réfléchir. A quoi bon le faire ? Nous savons que nous nous battons pour le bien. On nous l'a suffisamment répété. C'est rentré, imprimé, gravé à jamais dans nos crânes, comme la plus vive de nos certitudes. Il faut éliminer les pirates. C'est ainsi. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement, alors que tant de monde est d'accord avec cette évidence ?

Alors mécaniquement je balance mes poings en une danse bien rodée. Cela fait longtemps que la peur m'a désertée. Ne reste plus que l'adrénaline du combat et l'instinct de survie. Frapper, esquiver, briser.

Battre et abattre.

Tuer.

Froidement je continue ma tâche, sans même prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil des hommes tomber. Pirates ou marines, je ne sais pas.

Je sens que je marche sur des corps que je ne reconnais même pas. Est-ce un des leurs ? Un des nôtres ? Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Nous les piétinons tous, dans notre acharnement à tuer.

_Le froid piqué me glace et j´ai peur de tomber_, au milieu de tous ses cadavres, certains morts de mes mains. Aokiji a encore usé de ses pouvoirs. Une épaisse couche de glace recouvre le sol. Mes mouvements se font plus lents, le froid me ralentissant plus que je ne le veux.  
_  
Mais je suis un soldat._ Alors mes bras s'actionnent infatigablement, défonçant chaque pirate se présentant devant moi. Les vis à mes phalanges couvertes par le gel s'encastrent dans les mâchoires sans même que j'ai besoin d'y penser. Mon corps a trouvé son rythme, laissant la mort guider mes poings._  
_

_A l´heure où la guerre chasse des garçons par milliers, si loin de la maison et la fleur au canon, _je me bats_._ Moi aussi j'ai quitté ma petite vie insouciante d'adolescent pour rentrer dans le monde impitoyable des marines. Le gouvernement avait besoin de nous, besoin de notre soutient. Alors je me suis enrôlé. Je suis rapidement monté en grade, mon habilité au combat faisant ma force.

En peu de temps je suis devenu un petit lieutenant, toujours accompagné de jolies femmes. Sur de moi et de mes poings, j'étais arrogant, toujours prompt à la bagarre. Pour avoir intercédé en faveur d'un homme innocent à son procès, on m'a rétrogradé. Quand j'avais sympathisé avec lui, je ne savais pas qu'il était un pirate. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on m'a retiré mon grade de lieutenant. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider autrui ! Un pirate qui plus est. Si j'avais su, je me demande si je l'aurais aidé… Après son procès, Jango, car tel était son nom, s'est engagé dans la marine à mes côtés. Depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés.

Et nous voilà à nous battre pour une cause qui me semble de plus en plus irréelle.

_Ces autres que l´on tue sont les mêmes que moi. _Aussi jeunes, avec sûrement des parents qui pensent à eux, peut-être même des femmes et des enfants. Dans un sens nous nous ressemblons.

Chacun de nous se bat pour un idéal qui lui est cher. L'ironie est que nous avons sûrement le même. Les pirates se battent pour leur liberté, vivre selon leurs désirs qu'ils soient approuvés ou non par la société, quitte à devenir hors-la-loi. Les marines se battent pour la liberté des peuples, pour faire appliquer une loi, qu'elle soit juste ou non.

Nous n'avons juste pas la même conception de ce mot. Ne dit-on pas que la liberté de chacun se termine là où commence celle d'autrui ?

Et bien il semblerait que notre seule liberté commune soit celle de s'entretuer au nom de nos idéaux respectifs._ Mais je ne pleure pas, _même si j'en crève d'envie, même si le craquement des os sous mes pas me soulève le cœur, même si l'odeur de sang qui plane dans l'air me retourne le bide. Je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai tué. Je n'ai plus le droit aux regrets, ni même au pardon. Alors je continue à me battre, pour ces valeurs qui tout à coup me semblent bien puériles,_ car je suis un soldat._

A l´heure où la mort passe dans le fleuve à mes pieds,emportant des centaines d'hommes dans son courant, la bataille est toujours aussi violente. Maintenant, la glace fond sous les écoulements de sang et les cadavres_, de la boue qui s´en va_. Les détenteurs de fruits du démon détruisent peu à peu l'enceinte de Marine Ford, bientôt plus rien ne tiendra en place.

Et moi je continue à me battre. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai l'impression que pour chaque pirate que j'abats, un nouveau se relève. Les bateaux encerclent la cour, fendant les glaces pour déverser de nouveaux combattants, toujours plus nombreux.

Sous mes pieds, les corps s'entassent. Je n'avance pratiquement plus,au milieu _des godasses et des rats,_ attendant que les hommes se présentent à mes coups_. _Je n'arrive plus à les considérés comme des ennemis. Leurs cris ressemblent trop à ceux que poussent mes amis en mourant. Leurs visages tordus de souffrance ressemblent de trop à ceux des marines morts à mes pieds._  
Mais je suis un soldat,_ alors même si au fond de moi une voix me crie que cette guerre est imbécile et qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être, je me bats.

Je me bats parce que l'on me l'a ordonné.

Je me bats pour ce que je croyais juste.

Je me bats pour des valeurs qui ne me correspondent plus.

Je me bats parce que je veux vivre, malgré le sang qui englue mes mains.

Nouvelle attaque titanesque qui secoue toute la cour. Je trébuche, me réceptionne sur un corps à terre. Malgré la glace, je peux encore sentir la chaleur sous la paume de ma main. La bile me monte à la bouche quand je reconnais le visage d'un homme que j'ai tué. Je l'avais achevé sans aucun remord. Maintenant les larmes menacent de percer la barrière de mes paupières.

Après quelques secondes qui me semblent des heures, je me redresse. Si je reste plus longtemps ainsi, je risque d'y laisser ma peau. La loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure, et un homme immobile est une proie facile.

Je jette un regard autour de moi. La plupart des combattants sont aussi tombés, mais tous se relèvent un à un. Bientôt la mêlée se refait plus dense, comme si la mort des gars qui s'entassent à nos pieds n'avait servie à rien. Un nouvel assaillant me fait face. Je lis dans son regard la même lassitude que dans le mien. Mais je suis un marine, et lui un pirate. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, je lui allonge une droite, le mettant un terre.

Et j'avance de nouveau, laissant ce mec au milieu des autres. Je ne l'achève pas, je ne m'en sens plus le courage. De toute manière, il n'est pas près de se relever.

Encore une fois je me retrouve au corps à corps. Mais il me semble que tous, adversaires comme alliés, se battent au ralenti. Peut-être se rendent-ils compte de la futilité de ce combat. Ou peut-être sont-ils tout simplement exténués, comme moi. J'assomme mon adversaire après quelques essais rendus maladroits par la fatigue.

Maintenant je n'attaque plus. Debout au milieu de tous, coquille vide parmi tant d'autres, j'attends qu'un combattant se présente. De toute manière, je n'ai plus la force d'aller à la rencontre de l'un d'entre eux. _Je ne sens plus mes bras, _à force d'en avoir trop usé.La lassitude me gagne. Une immense fatigue m'étreint, alors que toute hargne de vaincre m'a déserté. Ne reste plus en moi que sourde colère face à ce massacre auquel j'ai pris part sans en mesurer l'ampleur.

J'ai l'impression que de moins en moins de soldats affrontent les pirates. Cela fait un moment que les adversaires se font de plus en plus rares. Il me semble que le combat se fait plus calme. Je jette un regard circulaire sur le champ de bataille. Il y a plus d'hommes à terre que debout. Les survivants ont l'air aussi perdus que moi, et regardent les détenteurs de fuit du démon se livrer bataille, s'échangeant des coups titanesques.

_Tout tourne autour de moi,_ alors que j'essaye vainement de garder l'équilibre. Je ne trouve plus la force de me battre, ni même de me défendre. Garder l'équilibre est déjà assez dur._ Mon dieu sort moi de là.  
_Alors qu'un nouveau vertige me prend, je vois un homme s'effondrer à mes pieds. Un pirate. Il lève la tête vers moi alors que je le contemple, amorphe. Je vois qu'il saigne. Il titube, il a du mal à se relever.

_Je ne suis qu´un soldat, _un simple soldat.

Je lui tends la main. Sans réfléchir, comme ça. Juste parce qu'il semble avoir besoin d'aide.

Il hésite. Je suis un marine, lui un flibustier. Cela fait des heures que nos deux camps s'affrontent. Mais au milieu de tous ces morts, cela n'a plus d'importance. Nous portons tous deux le même poids. Nous arborons tous deux la même couleur.

Le sang.

Il finit par attraper la main que je lui présente. Je le tire d'un coup sec avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, le remettant sur pied. Il est tout aussi hébété que moi. Tout nous sépare mais à ce moment-là, je me sens plus proche de cet inconnu que de n'importe qui d'autre. La simple poignée de main qu'il m'offre en remerciement arrive à m'arracher un sourire.

Soudain son cri fend l'air.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je sens un liquide visqueux suinter d'entre mes omoplates. Je vois mon pirate ouvrir les bras, me réceptionnant dans ma chute. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Un flot d'insultes parvient à mes oreilles. Je ne crois pas qu'elles me soient destinées. De toute façon je suis bien trop fatiguer pour réfléchir.

Mes paupières se font plus lourdes, ma respiration plus douce. Je me sens toucher le sol.

Je crois sentir qu'on me secoue. Peut-être me parle-t-on. Je n'entends plus très bien au milieu des bourdonnements qui sifflent à mes oreilles.

Une douce torpeur m'enveloppe.

Je me sens bien. Enfin.

_Je n´étais qu´un soldat._

XOXOXOXO

Voilà donc ma modeste participation au concourt. J'espère que cela vous aura plu!

Tous mes remerciements à ma Estrella-chan pour sa correction, à Minimilie pour avoir organisé le concours, aux autres participants et bien sûr, à VOUS qui avez pris la peine de me lire.

Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
